Like you want me to
by mrskatstyles
Summary: Stacie had always been the girl who every guy chased. One night stands, no serious relationships. She never really had a guy who took her seriously, until Donald came along. He'd gone through the same thing, and showed Stacie, the only reason she couldn't maintain a serious relationship, was because her fear of being hurt.
1. Unum

The Barden Bella's was an all girl a cappella group Stacie Conrad, a very sexual girl, had auditioned for. She made the cut, but probably only because they were short on singers for some reason. No one other than freshmen seemed to want to join. Had something happened the year before? Oh well. The point was, Stacie was in a group of great singers, who she knew would make great friends.

* * *

After making it into the group, all a cappella groups had something called "aca-initiation night". After being revealed their place in the group, they all headed down to a place outside of the main building to what actually looked like a party. She immediately started talking to her fellow "aca-people" (as Aubrey called them). She looked around at everyone, and saw a pretty cute boy in a maroon hoodie, standing next to a less hot guy. 'Hmm...' She thought. But she corrected herself at the same moment. She knew they were two Treble Makers, and the Bella's had a strict rule against Treble-boning. It disappointed Stacie when she saw the hot stranger dancing with another girl, Kori as music started to blare. She knew Kori would only be a one night stand, but she was still upset it wasn't her. She thought about it for a while and decided it was for the best. There were plenty of other hot guys on campus, and she could get anyone she wanted.

It took her a moment to realize that Aubrey was watching Kori with a glare. She almost laughed as she remembered Kori would be kicked off a cappella the next day.

* * *

She looked around once again to see a very... Open girl, named Fat Amy, talking to the less unattractive guy. She could've sworn she heard something said about kissing and crystal meth between the two. As Fat Amy walked away from said guy, Stacie decided to approach her. Maybe the complete opposites could become okay friends.

"Hey. Crazy night, huh?" Stacie asked Amy.

"Yeah. That Treble over there is a complete asshole. I don't think the "no-treble" rule should be a problem for any of us." Fat Amy stated.

"No problem at all. Much hotter guys on campus anyways." Stacie said with a smile.

"Yup. I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in." Amy said. Stacie tried her best to stifle a laugh.

"Can't wait to start performing with everyone. Not as many people tried out as I thought they would." Stacie said curiously.

Amy shrugged. "They could be intimidated. Not everyone can work the stage like I can." She flipped her hair. Stacie let out a soft laugh. They continued to talk until everyone started to leave. Neither of them drank that much either, so they were completely fine to walk back to their dorms without stumbling.

When Stacie arrived back to her dorm, she plopped straight onto her bed. She had no idea how tired she was until she got the chance to lay down. It was pure bliss to fall straight asleep.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Stacie ran to go get a shower. She was most likely going to be late for class, and she had a Bella's rehearsal afterwards, at 3:00. She went and changed into a tight t-shirt and skinny jeans, then headed down to English. She walked in, and took her seat.

* * *

When class ended, she ran back up to her dorm and grabbed a blue tank top with a white off the shoulder top with black letters, a pair of white shorts, and a pair of wedges. She then put on a shade of light brown eyeshadow, a brush of mascara, and lipgloss. She felt she couldn't do anything, let alone dance, in the tight, constricting jeans she'd been wearing previously. She was ready for Bella's rehearsal.

* * *

She walked in and took her seat in the front row of chairs in front of a whiteboard. She immediately knew this would be a bad rehearsal by the mean look in Aubrey's eyes.

Rehearsals wouldn't have been so bad if Aubrey wasn't so pushy. She looked like she was ready to blow at any moment, and basically contradicted them the entire time. Aubrey has to be one of the most annoying people Stacie had ever met. She was the last person to walk into rehearsal. This was her first Bella's rehearsal, and she was extremely nervous. She'd never been in a singing group, or chorus, or anything like that. She had danced for a few years, but that was nothing like this.

* * *

"Hello, Bella's. Now that everyone has arrived, I would like to bring it to your attention that Kori won't be joining us today, or ever again. Last night she was Treble-boned. She has been disinvited from the Bella's." Aubrey said loudly.

Everyone looked shocked. Stacie knew she was going to have trouble with this. One girl was the first to speak up.

"That oath was serious?" A girl was the first to speak up. She was obviously alarmed.

"Dixie Chicks serious," Aubrey said, nodding as if everyone knew that. "You can fool around with whoever you want, just not a Treble."

"That's not gonna be easy. He's a hunter." Stacie said, gesturing at her lower area.

"You call it a dude?" The girl laughed. Stacie nodded.

* * *

Aubrey then gave Stacie a tiny lecture on how letting the Trebles penetrate them, they would be giving them their power. Amy said something, but Stacie didn't really hear her. Aubrey started to put pressure on the girls by asking for confessions. Stacie looked around and saw some girl named Mary shift uncomfortably in her seat. When saw Aubrey notice her, she started rambling.

"It was an accident and I..."

Aubrey nodded. "Turn in your scarf and go. Take your chair with you."

Mary turned to leave along with her chair. The small, pale girl and Aubrey started bickering slightly, but Stacie wasn't paying attention. She was scared. It was hard for her to stay away from a lot of guys, let alone some sexy guy who could sing. She shifted uncomfortably in her own seat. When she looked up and started listening again, Aubrey started talking about cardio. She didn't really mind, considering they were just running on some stairs.

Aubrey started telling them how this was war, and a bunch of other stuff. Stacie honestly didn't really care, none of the other girls did either. She could tell even Chloe was getting annoyed by Aubrey's overly compulsive obsession with winning.

* * *

Rehearsals ended with singing and dancing, what Stacie had been expecting. She left rehearsals before anyone else. There was so much to think about. On her way back, she thought about the two girls that had left. That couldn't happen to her. She wouldn't let it happen. Another girl had nearly been kicked out, and there really was no proof of her having "sexual relations" with the Treble Maker.

* * *

Stacie knew she shouldn't worry very much. So many guys, why should she worry about a small group of them? This wouldn't be very hard. She didn't have her sights set on anyone, let alone a Treble Maker. She laughed at her previous nervous state.

* * *

'I can do this.' She thought, while making her way back to her dorm. Rehearsal was long and tiring. She would do anything to curl up in bed and fall asleep. She was too busy thinking to notice the guy she had just walked straight into.

"Hey, watch it!" Stacie, yelled then looked at him. He had dark skin, and perfect jet black hair, that curled perfectly in the front. He had a sly smirk on his face as he nodded then walked away.

A treble.


	2. Duo

'_Damn. Just damn_.' Donald Walsh thinks, as he's singing to probably the hottest girl he'd ever laid eyes on. She had it all, a nice body, huge rack, nice ass, gorgeous smile, and looks no girl could even compete with. She wore a fitted tank top with multicolored embellishes at the top. She really was beautiful, and the sight of her made Donald think some pretty sexual thoughts. It didn't help to stop him that he was singing the song "Let's talk about sex".

* * *

He had just cut off the magnificent beauty he'd been admiring, whilst she was singing "S&M" with some chick Donald had first through was a dude when he had first seen her at auditions for a capella. It really caught him by surprise, as he had said "It's not a dude" many times over and over.

* * *

He wasn't exactly sure of either of their names, as he really hadn't paid too much attention at auditions. He really had no say as to who joined the group, so he saw no point in giving the singers much thought. But he had seen the hot girl come in and sing, as he knew he would be attracted to her. The girl who had seemed to be a man, he thought might be named Cindy, or Sandra, or something like that. He really didn't care. He only wanted to sexy one's name. Maybe she knew his, because Donald knew she would be screaming it later on. He was pretty confident in himself. He didn't know her name, but boy, did he know her reputation. She was obviously a very sexual person, as he had seen her do sexual movements many times while they sang to each other. Obviously fitting, since the category was "Songs about sex".

* * *

Stacie, the brunette beauty Donald had been watching intently, was just as mesmerized by him as he was by her. Stacie tried to keep her cool and not be the weak one to give up. She went ahead and cut him off by singing "I'll make love to you" as Fat Amy joined in with her. She couldn't help but notice the amused look on the handsome dark-skinned man's face. That cocky smirk killed her and she wanted nothing more than to pull him away to her dorm. But of course, Aubrey's stupid fucking rule help her back from that.

* * *

"All through the night I'll make love to you, like you want me to," Stacie sang, accompanied by Fat Amy. "And I-"

"I guess that's just the woman in you that brings out the man in me..." Some guy named Jesse cut off Stacie and Fat Amy. Stacie was really annoyed, as she was having a really good time singing back and forth between her and some sexy dude. Apparently Jesse was really into some girl, Beca, and wanted to impress her. After a while of Jesse singing, Beca ran up and started rapping. Stacie was mildly impressed by this skill. None of the Bella's recognized the song she was rapping, until she started singing the chorus. Another girl, who liked to be called Fat Amy, walked up behind Beca and started singing along. That's when the rest of the Bella's came in and started to imitate the sounds of the instruments.

* * *

It was a great performance, so much better than the traditional performance they had only recently done, where they were all off key and didn't know the choreography too well. While singing along with the rest of the group to the song "No diggity", she couldn't help but sneak a few glances at the hot guy she'd been singing along with. She would already have made a few moves if it hadn't been for the "no hooking up with Trebles" rule that Aubrey, the head Bella, had. But she wanted this guy more than anyone she'd ever wanted. She wished she could tell if the feeling was mutual. She new she'd be thinking of that annoying, but extremely sexy smirk. She felt like he was one of the most annoyingly confident people she'd ever met, but that actually turned her on more than she already was. She would definitely be going to his dorm tonight, no matter what Aubrey's rule said. She didn't give a fuck, I mean, who would find out really? She could easily ask for directions to his dorm by the woman at a desk when you first walk into the main building on campus. She had everyone's name listed, along with their dorm numbers.

* * *

She had completely decided on going along with the idea until Aubrey gave them some information. That they would all be attending some frat party tonight, along with the rest of a Capella, and a bunch of other people. Apparently, being in a Capella wasn't actually lame as it seemed. They got invited to all the parties. Stacie ran up to her room to start getting ready. She was still going to Donald's dorm, even if she was drunk. She threw on a pair of dark short shorts, a tight light blue tank top with a darker blue crop top over it, and a pair of black 4.5 inch pumps. She then put on a light shade of eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss, then headed out the door to be on her way to the party. Walking down the hallway, she ran into Beca and Fat Amy. She decided to stick with them while on her way. She asked Beca what all the Trebles names were, thinking she would know, considering she was pretty good "friends" with Jesse. She listed out what she thought were all of their names, and a few descriptions. Stacie realized the magnificent dark-skinned man she'd been going back and forth with, was named Donald Walsh. She smiled a wonder filled and wanting smile when Beca had described him. The two shorter girls gave her a look that said "you know the rule". She ignored the stare and continued back to the conversation. She talked with them the entire way there, and learned a bunch of new things about them. That's when she realized, these two girls, were going to be her closest friends at Barden University. They would be the ones she told everything, and she knew they wouldn't tell anyone.

* * *

When they arrived to said party, they walked in then split up, agreeing they would meet back up in two hours, and walk back together. Stacie went in search for Donald in a big crowd of people, and was shocked to feel some random guy grinding up on her. She gave him a disgusted look, then walked away. She wanted a different one night stand. She didn't like easy guys. She felt the corners of her mouth move upward when she saw Donald standing by a nearby table, with a red plastic cup in his hand that Stacie knew was filled with beer. She started to walk up to him. He gave her a sly smirk as she leaned in, her mouth unbearably close to his ear and whispered, "I'll be stopping by your dorm later tonight." Stacie grinned as she saw he had an extreme sense of lust in his eyes. Knowing he was drunk made her feel confident about doing what she did. She danced around with a few guys until she saw it was 11:54. It had almost been two hours since she'd arrived. She stepped away from the huge crowd of people dancing and texted both Beca and Fat Amy. She then walked outside and waited for them to come out. Beca came out first, and Stacie could tell she had little to no beer. Stacie as well was completely sober. When Amy came out, she looked full on intoxicated and was slurring a few words neither of them could really understand. They both sighed as they lugged her back to her dorm and let her go in. Beca and Stacie were both headed in the same direction.

* * *

"Uh, I'm heading to the boys dorm rooms. Where are you going?" Beca asked Stacie looking kind of confused.

"Oh I am too," Stacie said, looking equally confused. "I'll explain if you do."

"Jesse wants to watch me see the end of a movie. I've never seen one, and he said he wanted to be a saint and have me watch the end. So why are you going?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Completely different reason. A guy, y'know..." Stacie trailed off. She knew she could probably trust Beca, but she wasn't going to tell her straight out she wanted to be Treble boned.

"Oh god, a Treble?" Beca asked, putting emphasis on the word "Treble".

"Mm, maybe," Stacie smirked.

"Can I ask which one? I swear I won't tell Aubrey." Beca stated.

"It could be that one guy, Donald..."

"I knew it! You guys seriously had something at the riff-off. Jesse told me Donald was talking about you being sexy and stuff," Beca said. "He just didn't know your name for a while,"

Stacie's heart skipped a beat, "Really?" She smiled widely.

"Wait, you were just gonna go to some guys dorm and try to get it in without even knowing he had interest in you?"

"Yeah, kinda." Stacie shrugged.

Beca laughed. They had made their way across campus, then Beca stopped at a door.

* * *

"I'll see you at practice tomorrow. Bye!" She said, while knocking on the door. Jesse took one look at her and beckoned for her to come in.

"Oh hey, Stacie right?" He said, noticing Stacie.

Stacie nodded. "Hey. Well I gotta get going. I'll see you guys later." She said and waved, then began walking off. She heard the door close, then she ran up another flight of stairs until she reached a door and stopped. Donald's dorm. She contemplated so many things in her mind.

This was Donald.

The sexy guy who had interest in her.

She seemed so nervous, and that really shocked her. She tried to calm herself as she stepped closer to the door.


	3. Tribus

Stacie glances around nervously. Did Donald still want her here? What would he say? He seemed pretty happy about her visit when they were at the party, but he was full on drunk. He'd probably gotten some sense back into him within the time they all got back. But life is about taking chances, and this would be a major leap of faith. But she knew what they had at the riff-off was serious chemistry, everyone else could feel it. Or at least, that's what Beca had told her. She decided there are more good things than bad things that could come out of this. It was weird that she was nervous, she'd never gotten nervous around boys. She stood a few inches from the door and closed her eyes, then knocked.

* * *

Donald came rushing to the door, as if he'd been expecting someone important. "Finally," he growled. He pulled her inside, and then pulled her close till she was within an inch or less from his body. "I've wanted you since auditions." Donald continued. She could feel his hot breath against her lips as he started to lean in. He smelled distinctly of Axe, a smell she would never forget. Their lips met as Donald's tongue was soon on the edge of Stacie's bottom lip asking for an entrance, which Stacie gladly gave him. His arms traveled up the sides of her body, sending shivers down her spine as their tongues fought for dominance. Neither of them had ever had such a passionate kiss as this one. Yeah, they've both been with many others, but they seemed to move in sync like no one else. Stacie could feel Donald smirk as she moaned into the heated make out session. With that, they kissed for a long while before Donald pulled away for a breath, then started to take his shirt off. 'Yeah, this was a good choice.' Stacie thought, admiring Donald's lean figure.

* * *

Stacie woke up the next morning wrapped in Donald's arms. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, which was extremely baggy on her. She put her clothes on from the night before as she tried her best not to wake Donald. She got up and looked at the time, seeing it was 8:20 am, and she really needed to get to whatever she had today. She smiled as she grabbed a small slip of paper and a pen from her purse, and wrote Donald a note.

'Great time last night. Call me 000-000-0000.' She sat the number on his bedside table and looked in the mirror on the door as she was exiting. She looked like a mess. Her hair was tangled, her makeup smudged. She smiled at her messy state. At the amazing night she had. But her smile soon faded, as she realized she was only a one night stand. She opened the door and glanced out, making sure there were no Trebles or Bella's. She really enjoyed the night, but she didn't want to be kicked out of the Bella's.

* * *

The only person who knew was Beca, and maybe Fat Amy. She couldn't remember if she'd told her or not, but she trusted both of them fully. She also kinda thought Beca and Jesse might've done a little something last night. Maybe even Amy and Bumper. She laughed at the thought of the two being together. Bumper definitely had a thing for Amy, but he would never admit that.

* * *

She ran down the stairs and across campus, then up to her dorm. She had to get ready for her fourth Bella's rehearsal. Each rehearsal was more, and more stressful than the last. After she took a shower, she threw on the first thing she could find; a tight blue v-neck, a pair of short denim shorts, a leather jacket, and a pair of black decorative wedges. She then did her usual light makeup, and put her hair up in a curly ponytail. She looked in the mirror, and was pleased with how she looked. Hopefully none of the Bella's would suspect her night.

Stacie started walking across campus to Bella's rehearsal. As she reached the building and walked inside, she turned a corner and faced an unpleasant surprise. Bumper pinned her up against the wall and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Stacie, there's something I need you to help me out with." Bumper said, completely serious with an indescribable expression across his face.

Stacie winced, "What is it?.." She asked timidly.

Bumper laughed when he saw Stacie worry. She was relieved to see his face change from unreadable, to glee. "So, you have Amy's number, right?"

Was he serious? Is that really all he wanted? "Well, yeah, but I'm not gonna give it to you. That would break some kind of girl code." She said.

"If you don't give it to me," he let go of her shoulders, and pointed a finger in her face. "I'll tell Aubrey about you and Donald."

'How did he know?! Had Donald told him something?' Stacie thought, her eyes soon filling back up with worry. She couldn't risk getting kicked out of the Bella's. 'Sorry, Amy.' Stacie thought, as she looked at Bumper.

"Fine. Give me your phone." She demanded. He handed her his iPhone 4S. She quickly set Amy's number in his contacts. "You don't say a word of this to any of the Bella's or your Treble's. Or I will find you, I will hurt you."

Bumper smirked. "So you guys did hook up last night." He started walking away.

Stacie looked shocked. He didn't know it for a fact?! And she just told him? Wow. She must be pretty stupid. She prayed, and prayed as she finished her walk to rehearsals. Aubrey looked her up and down, but she didn't look suspecting at all. She let our a sigh of relief when Aubrey started talking and didn't bring up the before night at all. The only person she had suspected anything from, was Beca. But Stacie knew Beca well enough by now to know she only wanted to be friends with Jesse for now. 'Thats true willpower.' Stacie thought.

* * *

Rehearsals ended with Aubrey lecturing them about what they had done wrong at the riff-off. Stacie didn't pay any attention, as she only wanted to get out of here. When rehearsals ended, she turned to Beca and Fat Amy. Their dorms were pretty close by, so she thought she'd be able to walk with them.

"What the hell?!" Amy yelled all of a sudden as they were walking. She was staring at her phone with a horrified look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Beca and Stacie asked in unison.

"Bumper just texted me." She said. She looked completely disgusted. Stacie flushed red, but neither of the two girls noticed.

"How did he get your number?" Beca asked.

"I have no idea. Someone must have given it to him." Fat Amy said, stopping dead in her tracks. "Wait..."

"Okay fine I gave it to him!" Stacie said with sorrow in her eyes.

"Stacie! Why would you do that?!" Amy asked her.

"Because, he threatened to get me kicked off of the Bella's."

"What'd he say?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... Y'know... He kinda just..."

"Donald?" Beca asked. Stacie nodded to the petite girl.

"Donald?! What?! When did this happen?" Amy asked, clearly shocked. Stacie had forgotten she didn't tell Fat Amy.

"Yeah, well I kinda hooked up with Donald last night, and Bumper found out about it." Stacie said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I swear I didn't mean to give him your number, but this group means more than anything to me."

"It's fine, but look at what he's sending me!" Amy said, handing Stacie her phone.

'Hey baby ;) -B'  
'Wanna come bump it with Bumper xx -B'  
'Don't ignore me. U know u can't resist this -B'

Apparently, Amy had gotten enough of it and replied back.

'Leave me alone dickweed. Or I'll shove my hand in your pants and yank off your penis :) -Fat Amy'

'C'mon girl u know you want this -B'

'Never in a million years. Fuck off -Fat Amy'

'U win this round baby. But I'm not giving up ;) -B'

* * *

"Oh my god, this is hilarious!" Beca said. Stacie nodded and laughed in agreement. It was actually funny to see how much Bumper really did like Fat Amy.

They soon arrived at Amy's dorm. Beca decided to stay with her for few hours, then she'd visit Stacie before going back to her own dorm. Stacie was still lightly giggling at Bumper and Amy's conversation.

When she arrived back to her dorm, she ran in and plopped on her bed. Her roommate had dropped out of college within the first week, but Stacie never got another roommate. Amy, had Cynthia Rose, and Beca, Kimmy Jin.

She laid in bed, feeling kind of sorry for Fat Amy. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on her door. She shot up and quickly walked to it, expecting Beca. What she saw surprised her. It was Donald. He held something in his hand.

"I think you left something behind." He said, as he handed her her bra. She must've left without it.

"Okay, thanks." She said shyly, taking the article of clothing from his hand.

"You left so suddenly. I barely got to know you." He said, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Well, I kinda just thought you wouldn't really care, to be honest." Stacie admitted.

"What, did you just think I was gonna let such a beautiful woman as yourself only be a one night stand?" He asked her. She shrugged. He'd done the same with Kori, and probably loads of other girls.

"You thought wrong. Can I come in?" He asked. She replied with a small "yeah" and moved out of the way. He laid out upon the bed next to hers.

* * *

"So, tell me something about yourself. Like your name. Or your age. Just let me get to know you better." He said.

"Well, my name is Stacie Conrad, and I'm 19 years old. Those are the basics." Stacie said.

"Okay, well since you shared that information with me Stacie, my name is Donald Walsh, and I am 21 years old."

Their conversation was cut short by another knock on the door. Stacie knew this had to be Beca. She got up and pulled it open. It was Beca, and Fat Amy. She tried her best to smile, but probably failed. She did what she could to hide her entire doorframe.

"Hey, something wrong?" Beca asked.

"Oh no, nothing." Stacie said. She might as well just tell them Donald was there. They'd see him any second now. She gestured for them to come in.

When Beca saw Donald, she blinked a few times. "Hey." Donald said like it was nothing.

Beca smiled. "Hey." Amy did the same thing.

"So how did Bumper find out about you guys?" Amy asked. She wasn't shy or anything. She must've been really annoyed by Bumper.

"Wait, you told them? What about that whole rule?" He asked Stacie.

"Well, yeah but you're already here. They would've known anyways. Besides, they're not going to tell." Stacie shrugged. Donald looked a bit less suspicious.

"I didn't know Bumper knew." Donald told Fat Amy.

"Then how the hell did he find out and threaten Stacie with it to fucking get my number?!" She asked him. Yeah, she was really getting sick of him. Beca and Stacie stifled a laugh. "Whatever." Amy said.

"So, I guess I'm gonna go," Donald said. "You guys have fun." He started to get up and walk out.

* * *

When Stacie, Beca, and Fat Amy were alone, they started to talk once more. "Okay, so what else has he sent you?" Stacie asked. Amy sighed and handed her the phone.

'Baby, don't ignore me -B'  
'C'mon u can't keep this up forever -B'  
'Dont u wanna go bumping with Bumper? -B'  
'Oh just reply -B'  
'I know u want it -B'

'Bumper leave me the fuck alone or you'll never be able to go "bumping" again -Fat Amy'

'Ouch. Fine baby but u know I'll be back because I know u want this -B'

'Suck my dick -Fat Amy'

Stacie bursts out laughing and handed Beca the phone. When Beca finished reading the texts, she did the same thing.

"He's such an idiot!" Beca exclaimed.

"I know. He's not going to leave me alone." Amy said, annoyed.

After talking for a while, Beca and Fat Amy left to go to their own dorms. When Stacie was alone, she almost immediately fell asleep.

She was nearly asleep when her phone started buzzing.

"New text from: Donald Walsh." Her phone's speak feature read out. She picked up her phone and looked at the text.

'Next time, make sure there's no one else in the room. Come by my place tomorrow. ;)'

She laughed softly and set her phone down, then soon drifted to sleep.


End file.
